


I Think I Fell In Love Today

by Jessie2126



Series: Madney Prompts, 1 Shots, and Drabbles. [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, madney, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie2126/pseuds/Jessie2126
Summary: This one takes place just 5 days after Chim and Maddie have their baby.The original prompt was: “Don’t stay awake for too long” ooh but after Maddie has had the baby and Chim just can’t stop staring at their daughter
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney Prompts, 1 Shots, and Drabbles. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	I Think I Fell In Love Today

“Well, she’s down for the count.”

As he watches her, he can’t help but keep staring. She’s beautiful. Even though it’s only been 5 days since the birth of their daughter. Even though she’s barely gotten any sleep. Even though she’s in an old Christmas sweater and sweatpants, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone more stunning. “That’s great, let’s see how long she stays that way.”

“Well, she is half Buckley.” When Buck was born, I swear he woke up every 20 minutes.”

“At least we have plenty of time to adjust to it all. She’s our perfect Christmas baby.”

“I know, she’s wonderful.”

* * *

And she was. The pregnancy had been about as smooth as possible. They had been through everything together, first heartbeat, birthing classes, the gender revealing ultrasound. They had both decided that they wanted to find out the gender. Maddie wanted to make sure everything was perfect for this pregnancy. The minute they found out that they were having a girl, and that she’d be born near Christmas, the name hunt began. It took longer than expected, but they finally had decided on Noelle, born on Christmas day. She’d actually been born on December 19th, but the name still fit. The middle name was a piece of cake. Joy, that’s what she’d brought them, and that was the first thing they felt for the other, Joy. Noelle Joy Han, their Christmas miracle baby.

* * *

Maddie lightly pads over to him and sits beside him on the couch. ‘We should probably eat before she wakes back up.”

“Couldn’t agree more. I’m just glad we don’t have to cook.”

“No kidding, between all the meals we’ve been given, we’re probably set until at least new year’s.”

“Can’t say I’m complaining, if I never have to get another cooking lecture from Bobby it’ll be too soon.”

“Oh, come on, you weren’t that bad, but I think take out is what we’ll be doing once this stuff runs out. Ham and mashed potatoes okay?”

“Excellent, also, remind me to sign her up for cooking lessons as soon as she’s old enough to chop stuff.”

“Duly noted.” As she speaks, she grabs plates from the cabinet as he pulls off foil from the trays. “Although, the 2 of us don’t exactly have the best track record injury wise, so it might be a while."

He beams at her. It’s amazing to see how far she’s come. Pregnancy had made her more confident, and the minute she held Noelle in her arms he knew that all her doubts and fears had gone. Even though it’s only been a few days, she was already an incredible mother. “Fare enough, we’ll give it some time. Eggnog?”

“Sure, if we have it.”

He glances in the fridge as he puts back the trays and Maddie heats their food. “Yep, an entire carton. They really stocked the place for us.”

“I know, their amazing. You don’t think they mind, do you?”

“No, Hen and Karen just adopted Mia, so they’ll have their baby fill, and besides, I’m glad it’s just the 3 of us for the next few days.”

“Yeah, me too.” By that point, the food was done heating and the eggnog had been poured. She holds up her cup towards him. “To family.”

“To family.” The minute they clink glasses and sip, they hear that unmistakable sound from the monitor beside them. “Well, duty calls.” Maddie gets up, but he holds out a hand to stop her. “Nope, I got this, you eat. It’s just like when the bell goes off, accept there’s always a happy outcome.”

She nods. “Thanks, I’m starving.”

“You got it; he grins at her as he pads to the nursery.

* * *

She loves the balance of labor between them. When she had been married before, Doug had delegated her to doing all the cooking and cleaning. But, as with everything in her life now, Chimney is completely different. He’s just as content washing dishes and mopping as he is changing a tire and pumping gas. She hadn’t been kidding when she said that he was an amazing father. From the minute they found out about Noelle, he’d thrown himself into parenthood, just as much, if not more, than she had. He had childproofed the house, painted the nursery, even practiced diaper changing. He’d assembled furniture, gone to every birthing class with her, and never complained about any of it. The more she watches him with their baby, the bigger she smiles. As she wraps up their plates and returns them to the microwave, she’s never felt more in love.

* * *

The more he watches her, the deeper his love grows. She’s gorgeous, the definition of cute. He scoops her up, slowly rocking and humming to her. The movements are instinctive, placing her on the changing table, grabbing the diaper, doing what he’d practiced a million times. She doesn’t even squirm that much. He then grabs the red and green Christmas pajamas that him and Maddie had already picked out, they also had matching pairs, and changes her. Once he’s done, he hoists her up, supporting her head, feeling the thick dark hair underneath his fingers, the exact replica of his own. “ready to go to mommy?” She gurgles and he heads back to the living room.

* * *

Words can never describe what it feels like to see her 2-favorite people. He’s cradling her and she’s all dressed up for Christmas Eve. He’s smiling wider than ever, looking at her as if she’s the most important person in the world, and to him, she probably is.

He sits beside her on the couch, and the minute her daughter sees her, she reaches a tiny hand out, attempting to grab her top. “I think someone’s hungry.”

“Yep.” she takes her from him and gives her a second to latch on. “I have to say, as far as babies go, we sure have it pretty easy.”

“I know but wait until she’s a little older. Terrible two’s real thing. Weren’t you hungry?”

“Wanted to wait for you.”

“We can’t have that.” He heads into the kitchen, and a few minutes later, he’s back, plate and fork in hand. He sits beside her and holds up a fork full. “Here comes the airplane!!!”

“Chim, come on.”

“Oh, don’t think this is for you, I’m practicing for the next 9 months. And unlike Noelle, you can’t spit up all over me, so if anything, this is almost too easy.”

“Don’t tempt me.” But she opens up all the same and he pops in the bite.

And so, they sit, him feeding her, and her feeding their daughter, the perfect little family. The tree is lit up in the background and the fire is crackling in the fireplace. It’s the most relaxed either of them has ever been, and she almost wants to freeze this moment to make it last forever. About 10 minutes later, her plate is empty, and Noelle is fast asleep. She gazes at Chim. “Wow, they weren’t kidding, that skin to skin contact works wonders.”

“It’s a miracle.” He holds his arms out for her. “Get some sleep, I’ll put her down.”

“Okay, but don’t stay awake for too long.”

“I make no promises.” He gives her a long kiss, holding her tight. “I love you.”

Her answer is quick, with no hesitation, as it always is now. “Love you to. And we love you.” As she says this, she lightly leans forward and kisses Noelle’s head.

“I’ll be in in a bit.” She nods and they part ways, him going to the nursery, and her going to their bedroom. He knows he should go back to her after he puts Noelle down, but he just can’t. Instead, he sits down in the rocking chair beside her crib, glides back and forth, and just stares at her.

* * *

If someone had told him that this is where’d he’d be after everything that had gone on in his life, he wouldn’t have believed them. But here he is. In love, happy, a father. He finally understands what it means to love someone more than you love yourself. From the minute her fingers had gripped his pinky, he knew that he’d give his life for her. He hopes she knows how much she’s loved and cared for. He wonders if she’ll have Maddie’s love of helping others or his infatuation for movies. Will she laugh at his dad jokes and puns or cringe in embarrassment? She has Maddie’s eyes, his hair, her nose. She’s the perfect combination of the 2 of them and he’s never been filled with so much joy. He hopes his mother would be proud of him, of the man he’d become. He leans over her and whispers. “I promise, I’ll love you, and I’ll never stop. Even if you mess up, or want to join the circus, or hate Maddie and I, because you definitely will. I’ll take you to the firetruck, let you slide down the pole, give you ice cream before dinner, as long as you don’t tell your mom. Noelle, whatever happens, you’ve always got me, I’m your dad, and that’ll never change.” His voice cracks a bit on that last sentence. The minute Maddie had held up those 2 pregnancy tests, he vowed that he’d be the exact opposite of his father, and no matter what happens, that’s a promise he’ll never break. He must have fallen asleep, cause the next thing he knows, Maddie’s gently shaking his shoulder and whispering, “Merry Christmas Chim.”

* * *

She’s not surprised to see that she’s alone when Noelle gurgles a few hours later. As she enters the nursery, she just stops for a moment and stares. Their daughter is eying her, eyes bright, it’s 2 A.M. but she seems wide awake. Chim’s slumped over, head resting on the arm of the rocking chair, beard incredibly long and scruffy. She doesn’t think she’s ever loved 2 people more in her entire life. She lightly touches his shoulder, and he sits up as she grabs Noelle from the crib. “Hey.”

“Sorry, I.”

“No, it’s okay, it’s 2 AM, and I don’t think she’s heading back to sleep anytime soon.”

“Might as well wake up then, huh?”

“Your probably right.” They head into the living room and sit on the couch, eying the towering pile of packages around the tree. “What could they have given us that we don’t already have?”

“I have no idea, but I’d like to give you my gift now.”

She doesn’t notice the way his voice is shaking a little, just nods. He’s Chim, so of course he wants to open gifts at 2 AM. She can’t help but think how happy Noelle will be when she’s older and he’s waking her up before Santa can drop off the packages. But then he hands her a small square wrapped box and her mouth drops open. It’s all she can do to open it with 1 hand and hand it back to him. He drops down on one knee and she knows that her life is about to change.

“Madeline Buckley, I love you. I’ve loved you from the minute I made that terrible mission Impossible joke when I was setting up your security system. I’ve loved our buffet Friday’s, and endless movie nights. I love how you adore cats and black coffee and chai with exactly 2 spoons of cinnamon. I love your strength and kindness and smile and a million other things that I can’t think of right now. I love our daughter. I love that we made her together. I love how she has your nose and eyes and hopefully cooking abilities. I hope she cares and helps others as much as you do, and there is nothing more I want than to spend the rest of my life with the 2 of you. Will you marry me?”

She can hardly speak for the tears in her eyes and throat. She holds out her left hand and hopes that it’s answer enough. When he slips on the ring, she swallows hard, and says just 1 word, “Yes.”

It’s beautiful, simple, a single diamond set in a thin gold band. It’s exactly what she would have chosen for herself, and the exact opposite of Doug’s giant rock. That makes it all the more meaningful. She wants to tell him all the things that she loves about him, but comes out wit, “I can’t believe you proposed on Christmas at 2 A.M. and did you have this in your pocket the whole time?”

He gives her a coy smile. “Maybe. But you said, and I quote. Public proposals make me squirm. So, I thought, what better way to do it than with my 2-favorite people, just the 3 of us.”

All she can do is smile. But, as she looks at Noelle, she sees her daughter’s lips quirk up, everyone says it’s gas, but Maddie knows that her daughter already understands that she’s so much more loved than either of her parents were. As Chimney stands up and raps his arms around the 2 of them and squeezes tight, Maddie can honestly say that she has never felt safer. She had come out of the darkness into the light, had found someone who made her feel in a way she never thought she could feel again. Who knows anything and everything about her? Who helped her trust and love in a way she never thought possible? Who fully excepts her, flaws, and all? Now, she has the most beautiful daughter ever, has a great job, and is engaged to the most perfect man in the world. As their little family holds each other close, Maddie knows that her life is finally perfect.


End file.
